Talk:Simon "Ghost" Riley/Archive 1
Ghost is not called Simon Riley If you have read the first few issues of the Ghost comics you would know that the reason that Ghost wears the balaclava with the skull on it in memory of the most badass guy he knew - Simon Riley - Unless i am missing something then it seems unlikely that Ghost and Simon Riley are the same man Harsh times In the moive Harsh times with Christian bale, bale's character has a skull on his balaclava just like ghost. Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfB861aT-Bg Sorry, is any of this confirmed at all? Frazzlet 11:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) None. Str Devil53 11:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Could someone add a link to where it was stated Craig Fairbrass voices Ghost? Frazzlet 17:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265492/ Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) (VG) (filming) .... Ghost (Ever121 15:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC)) Ghost If you look on the picture for issue #2 the background looks kind like the city in which Al-Asad blows the nuke in CoD:4... Troll I've seen some guy has been trolling this artical. --VaultGuru 20:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's no problem really. It takes them longer to type that nonsense than it does for us to click on 'Undo' and 'Save page'. Moozipan Cheese 20:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hes still at it. --VaultGuru 21:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thanks guys! 21:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) english there is the english flag so why it no say it as english : Where's the English flag? That's the Union Flag/Union Jack, which is the British flag. Meaning England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. The English flag is a red cross on a white background. Moozipan Cheese 18:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to put it nicely: ENGLAND IS PART OF BRITAIN 18:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i thought england is a country so is it a state? :...What are you talking about man? England is a country, and is part of Great Britain. The flag on Ghost's arm is the Union Flag - which is the flag of Great Britain. Therefore, Ghost is British. He could be English, but he could also be Welsh, Northern Irish or Scottish. Moozipan Cheese 18:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i dont get it. is great britiain a country and they are north south west and east? :If you care so much, do some reading on Great Britain. It's not particularly interesting though, but I don't think I can explain it much clearer. Great Britain is a kingdom consisting of the countries England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. They all have individual flags too, so seeing as how Ghost has the Great British (Union) Flag on his arm, he could come from any of these countries. Although, judging from his cockney accent, I personally think it is safe to assume he's English. Moozipan Cheese 18:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i get it now. but i just looked a britiana is realy small like REAALLY small. anyone think american (YEAH!) could be them in a shooting war? :Well yeah, America's a continent and "super power". We British are just an island. But we're very close allies, so... Moozipan Cheese 19:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) lol whats the point in being alies? just take the country and stuff. :Um... if America took over Britain, that will cause a World War. American allies will start to fear America since they broke the ally...ship? And Britain's allies would attack America. Besides, why need to? Britain and America are good (comparatively) and they're good allies. CirChris -Here to help! 20:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Erm... yeah =S 19:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well Russia+Britain=Bigger than america even if russia did side with america and take britain theyd probaly make an east london wall thats what happend last time-Dizer.01 23:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) This is the bloody stupidest argument I have EVER read on the internet. EVER. - Anonymous Couldn't agree more. Doc.Richtofen 16:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yea I'm with them.MdDy x GMON3Y 04:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y Britain would OWN America in a war, we dont go around shooting our own men and we hav a much more professional army. Just making my views clear. :D Did that nameless guy just honestly suggest America should take over Britain?....after not being able to figure out weather or not England was a country or not? Dude... seriously, being English myself, I can tell you that you really don't help the British stereotypical view on America. While American has more men, Britian has tended to have more better trained units, although this is diminishing in recent years due to cross unit trainning programs and the real life task forces. Also the friendly fire incidents were only about 2 major times. It's just a stereotype that really should be forgotten. Plus, why would we have a war? it wouldn't exactly be a quick take over and we have so much more to gain as a allies rather than enemies. So yeah, in conclusion, Mr "I won't tag my name" is bloody thick. --Necrosis103 00:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow, whoever said the America would lose in a war against Britain, we bailed Britain out of WWI,WWII, against the Nazi Army (one of the strongest ever) while taking down Japan. You wanna know why Germans and Japanease WWII troops treating British as humans and Americans as demons, well there's a stroy that one day a hill that was being held by the Germans were under attack by the British, the war conditions turned out so the British retreated, however the next day the Americans attacked in even wrose conditions (bright sun, gasses everywhere) Many Americans while climbing the hill dropped the guns, took out their knife and started climbing the hill on all fours since the hill was so steep, the sun was shining in their eyes making it seem glowing red, they slashed German troops to death, while their mouths were foaming from no gas masks, they were nicknamed The Devil's Hounds (or something like that) and were ordered to treat all American POWs as suck, turned out the Americans lost only a few men, while the Germans suffered HEAVY casualties. So whoever said Britain could own America, I couldn't say so, it would be to confusing, several thousand troops would not take place in the war, but if they did go into a SERIOUS war I think America would win in the front line campaign, while the British would work well in the secret missions, to close to call. My God...Everyone, as an American I implore you not to let the views of these idiots become your general view of all Americans. Some of us understand the differences and similarities between England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Great Britain, and the UK. Not all of us are arrogant jackasses parading around in our superpower status. But for the record, to stop this nonsense, in a war between USA and the UK, there would be no winner. They are both nuclear weapon states, and mutually assured destruction would prevent a victor.--Vaile 23:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Too right. No one seems to realise that a war doesn't have to be won.Doc.Richtofen 21:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ye Hi i'm the guy who said Britain would OWN, on 2nd thoughts everyone would just get fairly pissed off and nuke each other, the only winners would be........... Australia! i have to agree because australia was the first to beat the japanese on land if my facts are right and australia would pwn. but if only we had more people.... ...The Russians won WWII for us, no the Americans. Plus Germany was in an economic crisis before the Americans joinned in and we're going to loose, especially when winter set in, which the Russians could move through due to have been living in Russian enviroments. If we recall a certain game featured on this wiki, it was the Russians that took down Berlin. The Americans took down the Japanese yes, but they were being funded by the nazis, and thus the economic crisis would have stopped them eventually as well. Also, as for a modern day between Britian and America...well as the saying goes "World War 3 will be fought with nukes. World War 4 will be fought with sticks and stones". No one would win. And if this pointless pseudo-patroitic arguement continues, I'm going to delete it. Also sign your posts guys. --Necrosis103 11:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Totally agreed. The Russian Army took Berlin, so they won the War. All the Americans could do was nuke Japan to hell, kill millions of INNOCENT people and claim themselves the true victors. Then they started bullying the Soviet Union, even though they were close allies in the war, because they America wanted to be the only superpower in the world. Mutiny to me. Regarding the US bailing Britain out of the war, Britain had the biggest empire in the world during WWI. We could have won the war only with the help of Russia, France and other British colonies. And regarding WW2, the US was neutral until they were attacked in 1941, a whole 2 YEARS into the war. China, Russia and India could have defeated Japan without America's help. Video games have given too much credit to the American army (looking at Medal of Honor in particular). Case closed. Oh and just so you know, this is totally unbiased because I am actually half-american, so don't go saying I'm biased. 15:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) F-tards. Look, I am American, and I think that both American soldiers and British soldiers are equally efficient at doing their duties, and virtually no reason for war between them will ever occur. EVER. And for all you bullshitters who say shit like "the Russians won the war" and "the British won the war" and "Americans won the war" are, like I said, BULLSHITTERS. There is a reason why they were called WORLD WARS. Because if Russia didn't participate, or Britain didn't participate, or America, or the Philippines, or India, or China, or Australia, or New Zealand, or any other nation with the Allies, WE WOULD HAVE LOST. And all that shit about Nuking innocents in Japan, I want you to listen closely. THE JAPS KILLED MORE CHINESE THAN THE NAZIS KILLED JEWS. Around 15 million Chinese died in the war, and we told the Japanese to stop or suffer the consequences, and they didn't, SO WE BOMBED THE SHIT OUT OF THEM. In my opinion, it would have been like nuking Berlin, exept the Russians already DESTROYED THE CITY. No one ever flames about that. As my dad says, "In the European theatre, the evil of the Russians was only surpassed by that of the Nazis." I think that Americans and Russians alike both made the right decisions about attacking the enemy deep in their heartland in order to stop their evil. This also applies to modern day, but the instead it is the Arabs and the Jews. I hate radical Muslims that think Jews should be eradicated. At the Munich Massacre at the Olympics, 10 Arab nations refused to put their flags at half mast to honor the dead (Jewish) members of the Israeli Olympic team. For anyone that is too young or too stupid to know what I a talking about, please look it up. BTW, not signing your posts is the most annoying thing EVER. Even if you aren't a registered user, you can sign your posts. Just type ~ ~ ~ ~ at the end, without the spaces for anyone that was neglecting to sign their posts unintentionally. CoD addict 06:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Shut the hell up people. This is a discussion page, not a troll forum/flame war. Ghost is British, and most likely English. End. I Zoa I 04:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, for real. Who gives a shit. Brothertim 17:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) How'd we get on the topic of WWII and Japan and Russia and China and who's better? Seriously, shut the fuck up. Dr. Feelgood, 2/9/10 If there was a "WWIII" fought between US and UK, the entire rest of the world would be dragged into it and everybody would nuke the shit out of each other. Both would be screwed. If there were no nukes involved, it would be an extremely long, drawn out, bloody war. Other countries may or may not participate. In terms of personnel, they are equal. Either might win. B2's might give the US a strategical advantage. Also the US has the worlds largest navy. Still, the 'winner' would be in an extremely screwed up state. There might not be a winner in non-nuclear, there WILL NOT be a winner in nuclear. 03:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) On the subject of nukes, that's why there'd never be a war between the US and UK. Have you ever heard the term "mutually assured destruction"? It comes from the Cold War. The Americans and the Soviets had so many nukes pointed at one another that neither side dared use them. If the Russians nuked the Yanks, the Yanks would nuke 'em back. Same thing would apply, just substitute Russia for Britain. Sgt. S.S. 12:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) If on the realy unlikely chance that the UK and US suddenly declare war on each other, all the queen would have to do, would be call on the commonwealth (if you dont know wat it is google it) and that makes a freaking huge amount of military personnel, but I doubt that would be necessary cause all they would do is talk bullshit about bombing each other to hell. SASmurphy 11:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Guys take a look at this one ! ---NooBiBoy http://www.mw2blog.com/modern-warfare-2-ghost-comic-issue-1-preview/ This is a discussion page, not a forum! I would like this section destroyed! 21:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dude, we can't. It'd break policy (see COD:DDD). Sgt. S.S. 19:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Fate? He and Roach are killed at the end by a burning cigar? Having trouble buying that. : :What about the fact that Ghost's body was already limp in a dead-like way when he was in the ditch? Is he joking around nad trying to save his arse or is he really dead? personally i think it's option 2. : :-But personally i think he's alive :Justthrowanotherfrag 09:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : : :Actually, he's already dead when he's burned, and his body was doused in gas. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) GameAnyone has recently released a video, and Ghost does die in Loose Ends. The information will be restored next Tuesday. Dibol 08:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) So both the character you play as and the most badass character in the game die?!? What the f*ck were they thinking? -Ouroboros Omega 14:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :They were thinking that people would become attached to the characters and be good and pissed off when they went after Shepherd. It certainly worked on me. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Same hereDoc.Richtofen 16:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't think Ghost and Roach die. How could they possibly be alive? Unless Archer and Toad suddenly drove a firetruck out of the woods, doused Roach and Ghost with water while taking fire from Shadow Company, and evaced them, they are dead. Even if that were to happen, Ghost is dead before even being set on fire and Roach was bleeding out, and most likely very rapidly. If Roach was somehow doused with water, he may have a chance of living, but Ghost is definitely dead. The fire itself was overkill for him in the first place. I Zoa I 04:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) How does Ghost not die? He's shot point-blank range in the chest ''with a .44 Magnum. If the bullet didn't kill him instantly he'd bleed out very rapidly. And the ballistics of a .44 Magnum round make it so that if you are shot at close range, you aren't getting up. The bullet most likely shot straight through him, puncturing his lung which would fill with blood, possibly shattering his spine, destroying his nervous system and causing immediate death. Lets face it, the most popular character in MW2 is dead. Dr. Feelgood, 2/9/10 At the beginning of Loose Ends you can see Ghost crouching when the mines go off and if you do the same you just die, and if Ghost can survive that he can certainly survive a pistol, and at the end of The Gulag, Ghost isn't seen coming out. Also if you look closely only Roach gets doused with oil. Agreed. Although there is no proper evidence to say Ghost isn't dead, there is still none to actually say he IS dead, leaving room for a DLC story about Ghost after this, and I think he's secretly alive. This is just my oppinion, but while I'm here please remember this is not a discussion board, or a place for discussing speculation, sorry :( Smuff 20:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Shot in the stomach and burned alive. Even on the offchance you DID survive the immediate injuries caused by that, you would need to get to a hospital RIGHT AWAY to have any hope of surviving beyond a day or so after at MOST. Considering you're in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the enemy, that can't happen. He is DEAD and no amount of wishful thinking will make IW revive him for MW3. If he is in any DLC it WILL be a prequel. That's that.--WouldYouKindly 18:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) How is there "no proper evidence" to support that Ghost died? The .44 Magnum round into the chest, and being set on fire and left alone to burn is very substantial evidence that you're overlooking. Even if a team of top doctors found Ghost before he died (which would be tough to do, as he'd die very quickly) they wouldn't be able to save his life without a hospital's resources. The .44 Magnum's round would also produce a hydrostatic shock, is why Ghost appears to have multiple bullet wounds, and could possibly cause brain injury even though it was a shot to the chest. The hyrdostatic shock effect would even incapacitate him faster than blood-loss would. I Zoa I 21:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) If you watch the death, you notice only Roach has oil poured on him, with Shepard throwing his cigar on Roach, burning him while still alive. Ghost does not have oil on him, which, due to speculation, means he may have survived, though extremely unlikely. It is most likely Ghost is dead. I know this isn't a forum. however, if he really is Gaz and if he really did somehow survive, it is safe too say Ghost is the most unlucky soldier in the world, or in the game anyway. Who knows, maybe he might have somehow went in unconsciousness (Like in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves with Drake waking up in the wreckage with a bullet lodged his stomach) with Nickoli picking him up. Remember they are thinking about a DLC/new game for Ghost, and it would annoy a lot of fans if they used the comic's plotlines. Smuff 20:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Finally someone who might believe Ghost isn't dead. 10:58 PM Jan. 28, 2010 "Ghost Isnt dead youll see what i mean soon"-Fourzerotwo/Robert Bowling. Gaz is alive if you use noclip and go next to him when he gets executed he gets shot in the spine which would cause involuntary movemt as you get thrown to the ground. Yay! More people who believe Ghost isn't dead. I don't think Ghost is dead. Sure, he was shot in the chest but there might be a chance that he wasn't shot in the heart! I hope he isn't dead, and I hope he becomes a playable character!-Dallercoder Keep dreaming. Cpl. Wilding 21:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya, He's dead. It's just like how we thought Gaz was still alive. He got shot. Ghost got shot. Boom, dead.~~IIID Empire 16:57, Feb.05,10 Read my speculations above to see that Ghost isn't dead. You fanboys gotta stop thinking this crap. Speculations will remain speculations. Ghost is dead until proven.~~IIID Empire 21:13, Feb.07,10 ^^^^ Agreed. Shot point-blank in the stomach with a round that is used to hunt Brown Bear (an animal several times the mass of the average human), by a guy that makes sure his enemies are dead, then set on fire while surrounded on all sides by two enemy factions. Thinking he's alive is wishful thinking at best and utter foolishness at worst.--WouldYouKindly 05:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a fanboy, if I was, I'd be making some debate about which console is better... Anyway, I thought of some valid evidence (some speclation, and some my opinion) that might make sense of our argument Ghost is alive: *Notice that his goon '''only' pours oil on Roach, not Ghost. *Notice that he uses his cigar to burn Roach, then walks off! '''(This can be witnessed as Roach is still burned alive). *If they bring it out, would you be annoyed if the Ghost DLC turned out to be the plot of the comic books? '''I think most would. *If Ghost actually is Gaz, you would notice he got shot in the face. This explains two things: **It would explain the balaclava **Again, this is IF he is Gaz. He survived a headshot. I think he could survive a shot in the stomach no problem. (Notice Gaz and Ghost are both the announcers in multiplayer in their respective games, so both must coincidentally be computer wizzes). *Ghost could have an Uncharted 2 moment, waking up with a bloody chest needing rescued. This would be a good chance to show Roach, even if it is just a smoldering corpse. He may end up radioing Price and Soap he's alive, but gravely injured. (This is the production of Smuff Inc. though). *You secretly love Ghost. Not in that way though. *The tweet saying "Ghost Isn't dead, you'll see what I mean soon" by Fourzerotwo & Robert Bowling. Anyway, that's what I can think up, and from my point of view it seems pretty likely IW kept this as it is for a reason. Smuff 20:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gaz's shot to the head and Ghost's shot to the stomach are independent instances. It's always possible Gaz was shot in the jaw. In that case, he could possibly live. It is also possible Ghost was only shot in the side, missing all organs. In no way does where one bullet penetrated influence the survival chance of being shot again in a different area years later. A shot to the stomach still comes with something like a 90% fatality rate if medical treatment is not given, and that's not even taking into account the diameter bullet he was hit with. 00:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To be fair. I nocliped when Roach was being burned and saw the fuel being poured. It did only go on Roach, however I think the flames may have got Ghost. I will try and get a screenshot.AdvancedRookie 20:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Make it fast Rook, hardly any people believe that Ghost is alive. Oh, and I have more proof that Ghost isn't dead, he didn't come out of the gulag when the navy started firing. Robert Bowling could just be referring to his life-sized statue of ghost he recently aquired. 22:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What does that have to do with Ghost getting shot? I know I am late to this argument, but I would like to shed some first hand experiance on this subject. When I was in the first gulf war, I saw some wierd ass things. The wierdest was when I was at one of the bases occupied by U.S Soldiers, off duty from my station on an airbase near the gulf, as I was a fighter pilot, a soldier there was messing around with a 44. Magnum, the same gun Shepard uses, he brought with him. When he sat down, the gun went off, hitting him in the stomach. The bullet impacted him nearly exactly where Ghost was shot in Loose Ends. The medic there said he survived by sheer luck, so why couldnt Ghost? I thought Gaz was shot in the back, you could only see it from a certain angle if you screwed with the game? 04:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It should be noted that after loose ends the satellite only lists Roach as KIA but with Ghost literally next to him if he is dead they should list him as KIA too. This happens in the ending of Shock and awe were all the dead marines are listed. So if Ghost is dead they should really list him as KIA. 00:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm the only person that thinks Ghost is still alive. Shot point-blank in the face is INSTANT DEATH. BOTH of their bodies were burned even if Roach was the only one doused, the puddle of petrol may have seeped onto Ghost before Shepherd disposed his cigar on them. - EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/20/2010) he is not dead trust me --Ponds11 22:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Ghost is dead, but it may not be the end of him. IW's probably just ignoring continuity; like how Captain Price can somehow go from fighting in WWII to 2010-2011. It's sort of a meta-thing. Of course in that case there was plenty of time for an explanation, like that the WWII Price could be MW2 Price's grandfather. 19:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This is like what happend to Price. They thought he was dead but he wasn't. So/ theres a chance that Ghost is still alive. Also the Sniper team might of helped Ghost. You never know so just wait till MW3! - jaskaran0012 Ghost is probably dead... human bodies do burn, so even if Ghost wasn't doused in petrol, he'd have caught fire just by laying next to Roach's flaming corpse. Not to mention that both men were shot, so the whole 'on fire' thing was superfluous anyway. And as for the sniper team... not likely. Even if they had tried, it's extremely (note the 'extremely') unlikely that two men with sniper rifles would be able to charge through a field through a hail of automatic fire from BOTH Shepherd's Shadow Company (who have helicopters) and the Ultranationalists up at the mansion (who have mortars). He's dead- or at least the current 'Ghost' is. Maybe some disillusioned colleague will take up the mask. That'd be weird- Soap as the next Ghost. Operator 141 13:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) If infinity ward said hes not dead then he aint. It is thier game so they make what happens so ghost is alive. Apparently dicussing Ghost at all opens up floodgates... my point- the Ghost MW2 players knew (generally accepted to be Simon Riley) is dead- shot in the face and then most likely burned. There may or may not be another Ghost out there, and IW did not say that the MW2 Ghost survived. All they said that that he wasn't "exactly" dead, and this was not elaborated on. I think it's pretty clear that Lt. Riley is, in fact, KIA, RIP, done for, toast, pushing up daisies, six feet under, deceased, dead, gone, departed, on the highway to some place beginning with H (don't ask which one), or however else it can be phrased. There are a lot of ways that someone can 'live' on, so is Ghost physically dead? Pretty sure of it. But is 'Ghost' alive in some other way? Pretty sure that's a yes, too.Operator 141 13:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ghost is a code-name. There's nothing to stop IW from bringing in another character with that code-name and the mask. But the MW2 Ghost is dead. End of. Anyone who tells you otherwise is too much of a fanboy. 13:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can we just accept that Ghost is dead? It appears as though the fanboy movement has finally given up the idea that Ghost is not Gaz but now they say he is alive. Ridiculous shot in the chest with a .44 magnum the fanboy answer is now the bullet was one inch off from the heart so he could then just stand up and be in the next game. Come on people and after being shot with a .44 magnum he was shot multiple times in the chest by shadow company with either ACR or Scar-H rounds and then he was burned alive and to all the fanboys he was fucking burned. So even if he somehow survived all that how would he live if Archer and Toad were still alive which they are most likely not as you can hear the shadow company soldiers say something along the lines of target neutralized. So if Archer and Toad survive what would they be able to do? from their location a hospital is likely miles away and they do not have a car or any other vehicle. And lets say they get Ghost to a hospital then what the odds that they would get a world class hospital in that area of Georgia is impossible. And if they even did it would take Ghost up to a year to recover and he would have had permenent injuries to his body that would affect his ability to fight. And if he is alive when the hospital get's his DNA they would match it up and he would be hauled off to the UN for war crimes. But fanboys act like Ghost can just stand up and say "i'm ok let's do this." he died people did this wih Gaz and will do the same thing now and then in two years say oh well we could have been right. Infinity Ward did say Ghost isn't entirely dead but that does not mean he survived. It could be reffering to the comic book series or some pre MW2 Ghost DLC. And let's not forget that the people at Infinity Ward were fired making it even less likely he will be brought back as DLC so now can we accept the fact that GHOST IS MOTHERFUCKING DEAD!? Foxtrot12 10:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I feel like I should suggest--Ghost is shot in the upper chest, not the head. He recoils backwards from the shot, but the barrel is pointed too low to have been on his head; it's just the force of the round that hit him. When he's thrown into the pit with Roach to be burned, the player can see (if he looks carefully) the exit wound, bloody, in Ghost's lower-mid back, consistent with a slightly downward angle shot in the chest. The entry wound can also be seen when he slumps up against the player, with a bit of blood spatter on his chin. -Mariachi Ghost isnt dead i belive he is gaz unlike most people robert bowing tweeted that he isnt dead and he is a major developer and his vote says alot and toad and archer could have rand down dragged him out of the fire downced him in water cleaned his wounds and fixed him up -mrkdude Also i think that shepard wanted ghost to die slowly or was already convinced that ghost was dead and that would explain why shepard only set roach on fie. Ha....In all honesty, I as a fangirl would be happy to know that Ghost is still alive. He's freaking awesome. But he ragdolls when Shepards men throw him next to roach. So either he's dead, which is the right answer, or he's spent YEARS faking death. I'm sticking with the Ghost is a Crispy Dead Chicken theory. 02:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC)^6-S-^1R^3A^2I^4N^5B^6O^7W^8Ops To everyone saying there is no way he could have survived... Well, in reality, getting shot in the chest by a .44 bullet would make you die faster than a round of Infinity Ward VS. Activison. But if IW wants to place him in MW3, they will do so with some crazy plot device. 23:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Misleading Information In the, i believe, fate section, there is a piece of trivia. Seeing as it is already in the trivia section, i will dispose of it. Doc.Richtofen 16:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ghost and Sheperd Ghost sounds familar he kinda sounds like either Captain price or Gaz. Also Why did Sheperd the Bastard kill Roach and Ghost? Ghost is voiced by Craig Fairbrass, who also voiced Gaz. Shepherd killed Roach and Ghost because it was all part of a plan to get revenge for the nuke in CoD4: MW, which was started by using Allen to get Russia to invade the U.S. 00:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, at first I thought that ghost sounded much like Gaz, and I even hoped that somehow Gaz survived (maybe he became disfigured hence the mask)but then I read the article, and learned that he was just voiced by the same person :( Poor Gaz... You never know mate. ;) Chris-the-killer 10:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Shot more than once? In the execution scene at the end of the level, Shepherd shoots Ghost just once with the .44, but when you see his body get tossed in the ditch it looks like he has two more gunshot wounds on his torso. Is it likely that the Shadow Company commandos shot him off-camera to ensure he was dead? It's probable. Doc.Richtofen 21:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, most people use un-jacketed ammunition for pistols, and without a full metal jacket, the round separates while in the body of whoever it hits, and thus creating potential multiple exit holes.(Unregistered Contributor) its called an exit wound Yes, he was shot more times to ensure his death. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 09:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) hi. ive noticed that if you watch the movie from youtube were roach en ghost get shot, if sheperd shoots roach de sound of de bullit sounds like an desert eagle en not like a .44 magnum Qoute I thought Ghost says "Bloody Yanks!" and not "Damn Yanks!"?LW556DCJ 04:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) He does say bloody yanks, just listen and turn on the subtitles. 'Ghost' One thing i don't get, it's the book. His name is Simon Riley yet the person with mask says his mate is simon riley. What the hell? Doc.Richtofen 18:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I was just thinking that. Someone with the comic comfirm if its him or his mate.-- 20:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he's telling it in the 3rd person to keep the hostage takers off guard --XavierGTR 04:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) It could be that this is a different character altogether. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 19:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing Simon Riley dies and Ghost assumes his name. ShortRoundMcfly 18:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Since the article itself doesn't actaually mention the comic saying that Riley is Ghost (I don't know, I haven't read the comic yet), I say the title should be changed back to "Ghost", and maybe Simon Riley can have his own article.Gmanington MCCCXLII 23:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I bet he's just speaking in third person. Sam samurai Simon "Ghost" Riley & Gaz Theory I possibly have a reason why Simon "Ghost" Riley sounds obivously like Gaz. Gaz' full name was never revealed and since he died, another guy called "Ghost" comes along, a possible theory is that Gaz and Simon Riley are possibly related, Cousins? Brothers? If so this may answer why they have similar voices. --SupCom Josh 02:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) um, they just both were voiced by the same person. i dont think they are related...--digital 13:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually i think that simon riley is Gaz because in call of duty 4 Gaz is killed and in the comic book i think that the man wearing the mask is Ghost as a tribute to his dead comrad Gaz because theres a possibility that they both were under the order of captain price at the same time. Just because Ghost is voiced by the actor who voiced Gaz doesn't mean Ghost is Gaz. Gaz was killed by Zakhaev, and Ghost has a different origin. - EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/20/2010) :Now I got another reason. If you watch the MW2 trailer (the one already on the disc, in-game), you will see that Rojas'Assistant shoots a guy IN THE STOMACH with a Deagle, and he dies instantly. Now, Gaz is supposed to have survived a shot to the head?! (Or shoulder, whatever) ?!?! CommanderW567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I think Ghost is Gaz. People get all techinical and are like "he was shot in the head, insta-death." In CoD4 Price survived an exploding gas tanker less than 50 feet away. In WaW Dimitri and Reznov survive a burning building infested with Germans while getting shot at by tank shells and jumping 2 storys into a lake while the Germans shoot them. In Mw2 Sgt. Foleys team survive an EMP. That knocks helicopters out of the sky. They dodge every single one. A C-130 explodes less than a block away and they survive that too. Get all technical about that. If you can survive helicopters falling out of the sky I think you can survive a 44. Magnum gutshot with body armor on. Plus when Shepard throws the cigar he immediatly signals to wave off. Plus Archer and Toad never are announced found. They could have found Ghost and Roach and signaled for e-vac. Oh yea, just saying, if you actually look at when Roach is set ablaze, Ghost IS on fire. But he IS fully armored in what could be fire proof armor. Just something to think about :D KillerKing17 SoL* 00:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It is confirmed by IW that Ghost is his own person and Gaz is his own person. So theory solved but you can believe the theory of a relation with them. I don't care what you guys say that Gaz is Ghost, I saw him get shot in with my own two eyes.--SSJJ TSSJJ 10:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) IW confirmed that gaz died on the brifge.--SASguy123 Dude, they're voiced by the Sam person. Not realted. That'd be like saying Itachi Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage on Naruto are related because Crispin Freeman does thier voices. No effing way are they related. Get over it. 03:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC)^6-S-^1R^3A^2I^4N^5B^6O^7W^8Ops Proof he is SAS. In that comic part, it confirms he's part of the SAS and also at the time calls him a Lieutenant. Ghost's face in trailer? the last point of the trivia says his face can be seen in a trailer while "sitting the the menu"? Could someone please explain that? I've had my Campaign menu running for two minutes (pc) and no trailer came. What menu and what platform are we talking about? Is there a youtube clip of this supposed trailer? 22:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) In the reveal trailer, you can find it on youtube, theres a man of either brazillian or african, possibly asian decent thats part of task force 141 (by decent i mean ancestors of course not that he lived there) and hes ghost placeholder. If you look between ghost's mask and glasses his white so this wouldn't be the true face of ghost. Ghost is caucasian, from what I can see in between his glasses and mask. -Fluffylicious That is not Ghost it was a placeholder Infinity Ward was using at the time they made the trailer meaning that Ghost probably would have been somewhere else in Takedown maybe with the player. You can see he is caucasian in the game by looking inbetween his eye's and by reading the comic book where they show his face to be caucasian. Foxtrot12 10:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Choice I noticed that the trivia says that Ghost uses an ACR w/ ACOG the majority of the campaign levels. In my own personal playthroughs, I've noticed he uses an M4 in most of the levels. Should the trivia be editted? Well, first of all it would be nice if you would sign this post but.... I think that the best thing to do in this situation is to put down both of them, because he uses both frequently. Batman Rider 04:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but he actually uses a M4A1 for more levels. The M4A1 is standerd issue so probably when he can he used the ACR w/ ACOG. - mrkdude Rank A little while ago it said that Ghost was a sergeant. Now it says he's a leutenant. I'm confused? Batman Rider 04:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm confused why in the info box beneath Ghost's picture, it says he's a Seargeant, but was promoted to Lt. in the comic. How does that work? I seriously doubt that Ghost of all people got demoted. I Zoa I 13:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Australian? Can someone please cite a source proving that Ghost was born in Australia? Otherwise this trivia might be considered mere speculation. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 14:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It is speculation. Everyone can see the Union Jack on his arm. Doc.Richtofen 14:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thought as much really. I was just going to delete it, but I see you beat me to it Doc. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 15:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) QUOTES we should have a quote section An excellent proposal, would fit with other pages, but please remember to sign your posts. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 17:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Citation Needed for Trivia There's one trivia point that says Robert Bowling said in an IGN interview that Ghost "isn't exactly dead". Yet there's no citation, I haven't been able to find an article with thos quote, and there are others who said they've checked the IGN website and haven't found the quote either. I would suggest removing the trivia point until a source can be found for this interview. PeripheralVisionary 04:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) He's referring to the comic books and a potential spin-off game which takes place in the past with Ghost as the main character. But physically speaking, Ghost is dead. Imrlybord7 19:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Someone Continues to Add that Ghost use's a Thumper in The Hornets Nest And More Recently a SPAS-12. I have Stalked him heeps of times and he still doesnt appear with Either weapons.Yeshwa1 10:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The only weapon that I have ever seen Ghost use is an ACR/Acog Scope. Cpl. Dunn 00:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I've seen Ghost using a M4A1 most of the time. Videos Hey people, yesterday i wanted to edit the video section with a youtube movie about Ghost, but it was removed. im asking authorization for this vid in the Video section of Simon "Ghost" Riley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RUJA810XHU gaz he has the same voice as gaz :Your point being? 22:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, PLEASE don't start this "Gaz is Ghost" rubbish again. They sound the same because they have the same voice actor. Sgt. S.S. 11:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Pit In S.S.D.D The Marines Say something about SAS Coursetraining at the Pit and say his time was 18.26 seconds but the page says 18.28 I actually heard the Rangers say he got 8.28 seconds but that's probably wrong and I think Soap got 18.26 and Ghost got 18.28. [[User:CodExpert|'Sgt.Ex']]Ask the Expert, He'll answer! Post Command 19:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ghost death Well in the death scene Sheperd shoots you with the .44 and you start bleeding out, yet you are still alive when the fire starts. Ghost suffers a similar fate most (over half) of the gas is poured on you, and its obvious Roach dies. Yet some things i saw; When PFC Allen dies it shows his place of death, right? Well at the end of Loose Ends it says Roach is KIA, not Ghost. And a green flare is popped, showing someone popped the flare and you can see the the green smoke billowing up from the death scene. Does that mean allies were at the death scene? And Archer and Toad had displaced and they must have been nearby. Shadow Company no longer had a job there so they left in their helicopters, since they (believed) Roach and Ghost were dead. Just a theory. Correct me if I'm wrong. Shot in the face at point-blank is INSTANT DEATH. Most likely the other TF141 members were hunted down by Shepherd's Shadow Company. - EvErLoyaLEagLE lets do this guys i was going to gaz's page when i saw his quote on the page is lets do this! is that ghost catchphrase!?!?! 19:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. Anyway, if you're implying Ghost may be Gaz, you're wrong. Gaz was shot in the head with a .50 AE round from a Desert Eagle. No possible way he would survive that, unless his head is made of kevlar times OVER 9000! Sactage Talk 19:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) But does Ghost say as frequently as Gaz? Sactage Talk 20:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) u no now that i think of it, dont u think price would have said somtin? he probobly thought gaz was dead. he would say somtin (or at least i would) like " OMG GAZ UR ALIVE OMG OMG OMG OMG! and about him saying lets do this alot when i play as 141 in multi player at the start of the match he says it Ghost is noy dead!! Shepard fired a headshot, not a gut shot, and at point blank range there is a noticable lack of Ghost's blood splashing everywhere. Plus, he had body armor on, which would've at least minimalized any damage. And about being stranded with his injuries, If Price and Makarov made a truce, maybe the ultranationalists helped Ghost out, the more men to kill Shepard the better. That may also explain how Nikolai had a safehaven. well first sign ur post and second, ghost better get outta there before they relise shepard is dead 14:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) and guys remember this is a video game.i was at the shepard discussian and they said IW could bring him back with just his eye missing. so if IW wants ghost alive they can do that. i mean if soap survied endgame im pretty sure ghost could survuve just getting shot in the chest.but like i said its up to IW if ghost is alive 14:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Ghost we all fought alongside is DEAD. He was shot in the face- it's very clear if that sequence is viewed that Shepherd fires his D.Eagle at Ghost's head- and as for the blood, it is most likely an oversight, since there are quite a few in the game. Body armor does NOT help you survive a bullet wound to the head, unless you somehow manage to pull your bulletproof vest up over your head just before the other guy fires, and I didn't see Ghost do that (although it'd be pretty funny if he did). And as if this coffin needs more sealing, just before "The Enemy of My Enemy", when Soap attempts to contact the team, Price remarks that "They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house.", meaning he is only referencing Shepherd's betrayal when speaking of the dead, not the Ultranationalists (who took out Scarecrow and Ozone). Roach would make one (he) and Ghost makes two (they), with the possibility of Archer and Toad (unconfirmed). Plus, there's the fact that Ghost didn't reply to Soap's radio call even though he's got the headset on his head and Shepherd's men, according to the theorists, are gone. The bitter truth is, the most badass NPC in MW2 was killed.Operator 141 13:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay whoever says that if you get shot in the face point - blank = Instant death. This is not true cuz in real life a soldier was recorded being shot in the face and he still survived....Justthrowanotherfrag 09:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) altho i no its a video game its damn possible he's stiil alive ok? Ghost is dead. You see this when you get tossed into the ditch that there is abosolute no movement from Ghost. There are also bloodstains from his heart and face. Seeing as he was shot less than a metre away from Sheperd, its most likely that he did die. Happy now?Justthrowanotherfrag 09:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Ghost Can we get the rest of the MW2: Ghost comic entries up on the Ghost article? LITE992 22:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Article in the Trivia Section Regarding the article below (taken from Ghost's page): *''In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon." This means that in the game for Ghost that it might take place after "Loose Ends" or explain what happened to him after the end of "Loose Ends". This could be true because if you watch when the man pours gasoline on them, it only goes on Roach and not Ghost. Or it could be figurative language as it might mean there will be a game with Ghost taking place before his death. But it's not known if Ghost is really dead yet or not. Alternatively it could mean that Ghost as a character is dead, but as part of the Call of Duty franchise he will live on; this is more likely, given X-Box magazine's alleged confirmation of his own game and the fact he has a six part comic series.'' Is all of that really necessary? Most of it seems speculative, and it uses the impersonal 'you' to top it off. Sorry, but this doesn't really seem all that professional. Perhaps it could be trimmed down?Operator 141 13:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Possibly Alive I know for a fact that Gaz isnt Ghost because Soap or Price never acknowledge it and they seemed to be good friends with Gaz in MW1. Maybe the bullet knocked Ghost on his ass knocking him out. Then Toad and Archer saved him. I dont know if he lived but its possible and I hoped he lived cuz he was one badass dude. And when they were burned, you would think that in their advanced branch of the military they would have more bulletproof vests, possibly flame retardant?? woops The argument titled Possibly Alive is mine I just hadnt created an account yet Mr.Airsoft_141 New Ridiculously Stupid Ridiculous Theory This is totally my brain thinking about this all sleep deprived and whatnot, I know this is way out there and really far from whats gonna happen, BUT, what if Ghost is really on Shepherd or Makarov's side so they fake Ghosts death with fake blood and blanks which explains why the fire isnt on him. There ya go totally ridiculous I need sleep think about it tho. Mr.Airsoft 141 Seriously, that's just....a bad theory. No offence, but that's just a fail. Some Confusion on Ghosts Page I was reading on Ghosts page and someone put that he was shot in the head 'by Shepherd. This is obviously wrong because he was shot in the chest, you can see the blood when he is thrown into the pit (even when Shepherd shoots him if you pay close attention.) I dont see how someone thought he was shot in the head. I was wondering if someone would fix this because it says I am not allowed to fix this stupid mistake. :He has bullet holes in his chest, but surely you can very clearly watch as Shephard shoots him in the head after shooting Roach. Since Roach blacked out, we miss seeing Ghost get shot several more times. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) luck alright ppl i was in bed thinking of something. what thing keeps several video game charecter alive? Mainly emphasized by in the Master Cheifs case, luck keeps many charecters alive. Many past COD charecters r very lucky. So ghost might have a little luck with him. and ppl stop talking about facts. THIS IS A FRICKEN VIDEO GAME! UNLESS THEY SAY SOME SCIENTIFIC FACT APPLIES I DONT THINK IT APPLIES SO PPL SAYING "oh he would die of blood loss" SHUT UP NAO! I'm confused. Sure it's a game, but CoD follows reality closly enough that yes, he DID die. 03:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) i just rekized somthing. soap took a MUCH worse beating than ghost in endgame and HE survived ! Uhhh, Soap fell and got stabbed in the stomach. Ghost got shot in the ''heart. Shotrocket6 10:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Who knows, maybe Ghost has Dextrocardia! Knotdead Yett 10:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Having your heart on the right doesn't do much good when you get doused in petrol and burned. 11:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Soap didn't fall down. Shepherd countered-attacked Soap's knife and smashed his head on the car behind him, threw soap to the ground and stabbed him in the stomach. Damn, Shepherd is a good actor at times. Justthrowanotherfrag 09:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) One bringing Master Cheif does not make any sense as he is in halo. And saying that luck saved you from three bullet wounds and being set on fire luck does not help that. And let's try out youre luck theory on others who clearly died. Maybe Viktor Zakhaev survived because if you were lucky then you might survive a colt.45 to the head and you can't bleed out that would be scientific, maybe sheperd survived he only got stabbed in the eye and left to die if he was lucky he might live and he wouldn't die of his wounds this is a video game, maybe Gaz survived because if you were lucky and infinity ward lied you could totally survive a desert eagel to the head, or maybe Vasquez survived because with luck and no scientific facts applying you could survive a nuke because there is no radiation right? It is not a good arguement and you saying that you don't think it applies means nothing as it has been shown that facts like that do apply. End of Story. Foxtrot12 04:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Notice anything? Ghost Seen during the mission (I forgot) Notice anything? Ghost Seen when you don't touch anything at the main menu Your point? That's the footage from one of the trailers, when they used the model of the Driver instead of Ghost for whatever reason. 18:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) But the driver got shot in the car... '''Cpt. Rider 18:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) in the comic ghost it syas ghost comes back from a tour of duty in 2003 so that means he severed at least 13 years so why is he such a low rank usually after you severed that long your a major at least Still Alive... from a NON-fanboy. I really don't care if Ghost survives or not, he was a good character but I don't really worry about him. But looking at it from a practical point of view, there are a few points of contention? *Surely he isn't shot in the head, rather the upper chest area? *When you noclip, the fire isn't on him, rather on Roach? *He is never listed as K.I.A. What I think, is that IW have done their best to suspend his continuation in the franchise, and I'd say they were waiting on the Ghost comic series before they worked out whether he dies or not. (Same as the probable discussions surrounding Price and Soap at the end of CoD4.) Based upon the hardcore *HE'S ALIVE FOREVER* chants that people are making, he would seemingly come back in the next game? Now they need to find a good excuse to bring back Griggs :P RaptorMW3 00:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update: Surely a clincher that he may survive: when the intro for the following mission begins (when ROACH is listed as K.I.A.) Green smoke has been popped. I believe Green smoke has a universal meaning for wounded soldiers/friendly extraction point? This is also the only time in the game where this happens, obviously meaning that there is a significance of it. RaptorMW3 04:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC)